overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of The Knight King, Chapter 3: Rise
Gregori roared In a feat of what could only be described as god level power the peerless warrior that was the Knight King swung his mighty axe. The blade cleaved thought the trees like a hot knife thought butter and sent a shock wave that clear cutted a large chunk of the forest. "..., I am too strong', complained Gregori. It had been a week since he come to this new world. It was, jarring,would be the best word to describe his situation. One moment he was another guy and the next he was a king of a castle and had the power of a god. It would be the dream of any long time lover of a fantasy series, but there was one major problem. "As expected from the knight king himself", spoke Lancelot as he walked up behind Gregori. His hand rested on his blade. Gregori had programmed Lancelot with the idea of King Arthur's greatest knight in mind. To put it simple, he was a traitor. He wanted Gregori's wife and was always scheming to take power from him. With the Npcs form his fake world coming to life that meant that Lancelot's scheming was a actual threat now. However that was not Gregori's problem. His real problem was, he was too damn strong. The world was, well boring. Nothing, stood a chance against him. It was not like being a magic caster. Magic was fun, magic was wondrous. You could do a lot of amazing things with magic. You can hold back. However Gregori was a warrior. He was faster than most people could even think and stronger than anything around. To pit it simply, he was far to vastly superior to enjoy anything. No monster could challenge him, no series of events could excite him. He whipped out a horde of beastmen with a single swing of a basic axe. It was boring beyond meassue. "Lancelot", spoke Gregori as he stared out over the futile land. The worker Npc were now tilling the fields preparing their stock for winter. "Yes my lord", he spoke as he took a knee. His hand still close to the hilt of his sword. "How would you like to be king?" Lancelot nearly fell over. "W .. What?" "How would you like to be king? I know you desire my wife." Lancelot begins to panic. How in the world did he know that? If he knew that then what else did he know? "Of course, your highness. What Knight would not love his queen? I merrly ..." "You can have her? You can have my wife. You can have my kingdom." Gregori turned around to see the stupid look on Lancelot's face. "Your majesty?" "I ... I find this world to be extrodinary exciting. However, I can not enjoy it. I am, how do I say this, too strong. There is no sense of adventure, no enjoyment in growing stronger. I can only look at this world as a very boring playground." "Oh! I see. Forgive me my lord, but how would giving up the throne rid you of your power. Your are the Knight King. The most powerful ..." "Far from it! I am not even a world chamption. Still, that question has puzzled me for quite some time. However I came up with a answer." "What would that be?" "I am going to make you King. I will pass on all of my experence and my abilities onto you. I will step down from my throne and allow you to accend to power. My Kingdom will become your kingdom. My wife will become your wife. Everything you have ever wanted will be yours. " Lancelot could hardly control himself. "I accept! From this day forward ..." "Hold Lancelot! It is not that simple." Lancelot heart sank. Fear started to creep in as he thought he had just walked into a trap. That fear was noted by Gregori who quickly moved to break up the misunderstanding. "I have full intentions of passing my ttile onto you lancelot. Fear not." Lancleot gave off a sign of relief. "However I need to use this first", spoke Gregori as he pulled out a wish ring. "To be the knight king you must be strong like a Knight King. As a gate guard your too weak. So I will give you my power and in exchange for this I need safe passage from the kingdom." "Done", spoke Lancelot. The gate guard was already stepping into the shoes of a leader. "A bag of holding and some supplies." "Done" "Red Hair of course." "..., very well done." "Good,now that we have a deal." Gregori raised the ring into the air and the magic flowed thought it. The mysteries of the world washed over him as his mind pieced together the possibilities. Then there was a flash. "Hey! How long are you going to lay there", spoke a voice. Gregori stirred. His head was throbbing. When he made the damn wish the ring said nothing about a massive head ache. "Uhh", he groaned as he turned on the ground. "You have to be kidding me. Get up now, or I am going to run you thought with a spear!" That got Gregori up. Opening his eyes Gregori took in the image of the land. It was, European. Generically so. Rolling hills, yellow wheat, a barn ,and a solider in plate armor. "Explain yourself foreigner", spoke the blonde female soldier. Her eyes were a stunning green that seemed to almost hypnotize Gregori. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:The Rise of The Knight King